La Femme
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Quand Irène Adler s'ennuie et s'amuse à flirter par SMS avec Sherlock Holmes, le résultat est assez comique, et il l'est encore plus lorsque le Détective se laisse aller à lui répondre, donnant lieu à des conversations assez intéressantes... /!\Cette histoire s'inspire de Let your fingers do the talking écrite en anglais par Harmless sociopath et disponible sur Fanfiction.net /!
1. La Femme

**Heyyyyyyyy la compagnie :3**

**Aujourd'hui je partage avec vous une petite fanfiction chère à mon cœur sur le Sherene/Adlock, soit Sherlock et Irene Adler :3**

**Je suis complètement fan de ces deux là, et Irene est un personnage que je trouve intéressant, charismatique et vraiment exploitable, je ne pouvais décemment pas ne rien écrire sur eux xD **

**Alors voilà, sous forme de SMS, rien de bien original mais écrit avec le cœur ;) **

**Je préfère vous prévenir, il y aura des spoil d'un peu toute la série. J'ai rajouté des heures au hasard pour meubler alors c'est sûrement incohérent à certains endroits xD je les ai mis n'importe comment xD**

**Également, nous commençons directement après le faux suicide de Sherlock mais après nous changeons d'époque, alors ce n'est pas du tout logique xD donc ne soyez pas étonnés de l'apparition de John dans les prochaines parties xD **

**Mais bref, je vais vous laisser découvrir, bonne lecture à vous !**

**P.S je suis sincèrement désolée pour la mise en page hasardeuse et quelque peu foireuse, hélas ff ne me permet pas de vous offrir beaucoup mieux... Pour ceux qui ont Wattpad, je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire là bas, le format est bien plus clair et agréable ! Le pseudo de mon compte est La_Chapeliere **

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 22h15**

_À la prochaine, M. Holmes_

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 9h35**

_Bonjour M. Holmes _

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 9h36**

_Vous vous sentez mieux ?_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 9h36**

_Je vais bien au cas où ça vous intéresserait._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 9h36**

_Bonjour_.

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 9h36**

_J'aime votre drôle de casquette._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 17h30**

_Je suis triste, dînons ensemble._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 19h28**

_Vous êtes sexy. Dînons ensemble._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 17h30**

_Je n'ai pas faim, dînons ensemble_.

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 20h44**

_Je m'ennuie dans un hôtel. Rejoignez moi. Dînons ensemble _

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 18h30**

_Le blog de John est HILARANT ! Je crois qu'il vous apprécie plus que moi. Dînons ensemble._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 21h06**

_Je vois Tower Bridge et la lune de ma chambre. __Devinez où je suis et rejoignez moi._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h21**

_Je vous ai vu dans la rue aujourd'hui. Vous ne m'avez pas vue._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 13h14**

_Vous le savez que cette casquette vous va bien non ?_

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 17h19**

_Pour l'amour du ciel, dînons ensemble._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 19h19**

_J'adore votre drôle de Casquette._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 05h27**

_Je suis en Egypte et je parle à un débile. Prenez l'avion, dînons ensemble._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 16h17**

_Je vous ai trouvé sexy à la télé._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 19h38**

_Même vous avez besoin de manger. Dînons ensemble. _

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 18h15**

_Allumez la télé, vous allez rire._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 20h38**

_Je pense vous envoyer un cadeau de Noël._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 22h19**

_Sur la cheminée._

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h18**

_Je ne suis pas morte. Dînons ensemble._

——————————

**Réponses : ****Envoyée à : 21h57**

_Bonne année __SH_

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 23h16**

_Adieu M. Holmes _

——————————

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h18**

_J'ai lu le journal ce matin, je peine à dire quand je vous trouve le plus sexy : vif ou gisant sur le bitume ? _

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h19**

_Ne faites pas semblant M. Holmes, je vous connaît, le suicide ne fait pas parti de ces expériences morbides que vous aimez réaliser._

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h22**

_Et moi qui vous prenais pour un homme intelligent._

**Réponse : ****Saisie annulée à : 15h22**

_Je suis un homme intelligent_.

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h23**

_Des points de suspension s'affichent sur mon écran lorsque vous écrivez. Je sais que vous êtes là._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h24**

_Faites comme si j'étais mort. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h25**

_Vous vous ennuyez, en quoi est-ce différent ?_

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h27**

_Cessez de m'envoyer des SMS. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h27**

_Non_.

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h28**

_J'ai une question à vous poser._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h29**

_Sans façon. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h30**

_Eh bien tant pis, je demanderai à Mycroft. Ou John._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h31**

_Que vous êtes ennuyeuse, je ne suis pas gay. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h32**

_Voilà qui m'arrange. __Comment est-ce d'être mort ?_

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h34**

_Vous devriez le savoir, vous êtes la première à m'avoir fait le coup après tout. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h35**

_En effet, j'espère que votre dépression n'a pas été trop longue, je ne pensais pas briser le cœur du grand détective de Londres._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h37**

_Je n'ai fait aucune dépression. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h37**

_Bien sûr. __Vous jouiez de la musique triste au violon et ne mangiez plus, pourtant._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h39**

_Comment pourriez vous seulement en être sûre ?__S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h39**

_Vous admettez donc avoir fait une dépression. __C'est John qui vous a vendu, si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h41**

_C'est un comportement qui m'est habituel, rien avoir avec vous. __Et je le sais, j'étais présent ce jour là. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h42**

_Si vous le saviez pourquoi poser la question ? _

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h41**

_J'espérais écourter la conversation. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h42**

_Menteur_.

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h42**

_Vous devriez songer à l'avertir que vous le suivez durant ses déplacements._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h45**

_Quel serait l'intérêt ? __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h46**

_Dans ce cas je le ferai moi même. _

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h45**

_J'en doute fort. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h46**

_Il est déjà au courant de toute manière. _

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h46**

_Vous le suivez aussi quand il sort avec ses conquêtes ? _

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h48**

_Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h46**

_C'est donc un oui. __Avez vous peur que l'une d'entre elle vous prenne votre précieux Johnny ? __Ou êtes vous simplement jaloux ?_

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h48**

_Vous posez trop de question. __Et Ne l'appelez pas Johnny. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h46**

_Les questions sont mon domaine, Mr. Holmes. __Vous êtes jaloux, comme c'est mignon._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h48**

_Je ne suis pas jaloux. __Et j'ai arrêté de suivre John. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h50**

_Vraiment ? _

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à 15h51**

_Je suis mort. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h52**

_J'avais presque oublié ce léger détail. __Mais en soit cela ne me surprend pas._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h53**

_Pourquoi ? __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h54**

_John disait que vous survivriez à Dieu lui même pour avoir le dernier mot_.

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h56**

_M'en pensez vous capable Miss Adler ? __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h57**

_N'est ce pas déjà ce que vous faites ?_

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 15h58**

_Si vous l'affirmez. __Vous ne devriez pas reprendre contact ainsi. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 15h59**

_Votre inquiétude me touche. __La vie d'Adeline Madden est ennuyeuse à mourir, si vous saviez._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 16h00**

_Qui sur cette terre s'inquiète de votre sort ? __Je le sais, c'est moi qui vous l'ai créée. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 16h01**

_Et bien vous. __Je pourrais vous haïr pour ça, d'ailleurs._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 16h02**

_Vous en êtes incapable. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 16h03**

_Quelle naïveté. __Je m'ennuie toute seule ici, dînons ensemble._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 16h04**

_Mon dernier refus ne vous a donc pas suffit ? S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 16h06**

_Vous n'avez rien refusé, vous vous êtes excusé. Je considère que j'ai encore mes chances._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 16h07**

_Faut-il que je reprenne votre pouls Miss Adler ? __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 16h08**

_Pour cela il vous faudrait venir me voir. __Et nous pourrions dîner._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 16h10**

_Nul besoin, je sais comment il est, même à distance. __Élevé. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 16h11**

_C'est une idée superficielle. __Vous n'en savez rien._

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 16h13**

_Je le sais. Certains de vos messages vous prennent plus de Temps à écrire je suppose donc qu'il vous faut un Temps de réflexion avant de taper votre texte et que vous n'utilisez que votre main droite pour le faire, ce qui signifie que votre autre main vous sert à autre chose, comme tenir une tasse par exemple, également que vous doutez sur vos réponses, donc vous êtes tendue. Vous tentez de faire durer la conversation parce que vous savez que je pourrais partir, cela explique également votre flirt moins envahissant. __Avez vous peur du grand détective de Londres maintenant ? __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 16h15**

_Je n'ai peur de personne. _

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 16h16**

_Menteuse. __Je vous souhaite une fin de vie agitée, Mrs Adler. __S.H_


	2. N’est

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h26**

_Ce pantalon vous moule l'arrière train M. Holmes, c'est une vision très agréable._

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 11h27**

_N'êtes vous pas censée être en Écosse ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h28**

_Pourquoi tournez vous en rond comme ça ? _

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 11h30**

_Où êtes vous ? S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h31**

_Serait-ce une invitation ?_

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 11h32**

_Je ne parviens pas à voir où vous êtes cachée. S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h33**

_Déduisez le dans ce cas. _

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 11h34**

**

_Pourquoi continuez vous à m'envoyer des SMS ? __S.H_

**

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h34**

_Pourquoi continuez vous à répondre ?_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h40**

_Avez vous perdu votre sens de la répartie M. Holmes ?_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h42**

_Ne faites pas semblant, je vous vois fixer votre écran à la recherche d'une réponse à ma question. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h43**

_Préféreriez vous que je cesse de répondre ? S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h44**

_Préféreriez vous que je cesse de vous parler ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h45**

_Oui. S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h45**

_Dommage. __Vous êtes devenue ma seule occupation, j'en ai bien peur._

_

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 11h47**

**

Allez espionner un autre Holmes. S.H

**_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h48**

_Non merci, vous me suffisez largement. Et vous savez parfaitement que si Mycroft venait à apprendre ma survie il m'expédierait au bout du monde. Encore._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h48**

_C'est une bonne idée. Je vais l'appeler, tient. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h49**

_Je suis vexée. Pourquoi avez vous remis votre manteau ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h50**

_Par sécurité. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h50**

_Auriez vous peur que je vous mange M. Holmes ? Sachez que cela ne me déplairait pas... ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à 11h51**

_Comme si vous en étiez capable. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h52**

_Oh vous seriez surpris du nombre de choses que je suis capable de faire...;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h52**

_Cessez de m'envoyer des clin d'œil. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h52**

_Seriez vous gêné ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h53**

_Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Ça me déconcentre. __S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h53**

_Vous êtes gêné aussi quand John vous envoie des clins d'œil ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h53**

_John ne m'envoie pas de clins d'œil, navré de vous décevoir. S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h53**

_N'avez vous jamais songé à lui en envoyer ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h54**

_Pourquoi diable enverrais-je des clins d'œil à John ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h54**

_Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h55**

_C'est puéril. Vous n'êtes pas en train de m'observer n'est-ce pas ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h55**

_Il vous a fallu un temps fou pour vous en rendre compte. Je vous pensais plus perspicace._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h56**

_Vous ne me surprenez guère. Tous vos clients vous connaissaient aussi puérile ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h56**

_Je peux venir. Et même venir vous l'expliquer._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h56**

_Vous voulez venir deux fois Miss Adler ? Qui le voudrait ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h57**

_Qui ne le voudrait pas est sûrement une question plus appropriée._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h57**

_Moi je ne le voudrais pas. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h58**

_Commet pouvez vous seulement le savoir M. Holmes ? C'est au delà de votre domaine de compétence._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h58**

_Je vous retourne la question Miss Adler. Rien n'est au delà de mon domaine de compétence. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h58**

_Vraiment ? Je serais curieuse de voir ça ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h58**

_Dommage pour vous, cela n'arrivera jamais. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_En réalité c'est déjà arrivé M. Holmes. Plus d'une fois, quand j'y repense._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h59**

_Permettez moi d'en douter. Votre vision des choses est assez erronée. Surtout en ce qui me concerne. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_Vous êtes trop sûr de vous M. Holmes._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h00**

_Je suis simplement intelligent. Bien plus que vous. S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 12h00**

_Mettrais-Je en péril votre colossal complexe de supériorité ? Avoir une dominatrice à son propre jeu est impossible._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_Ex dominatrice. La chose étant que je vous ai déjà eu à votre propre jeu Miss Adler. Souvenez vous, élevé. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h01**

_Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, je vous ai fait demander grâce deux fois, et je n'aurai aucun mal à recommencer._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_Vos scrupules me vont droit au cœur, Miss Adler. S.H_


	3. Jamais

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h23**

_Ça doit être ennuyeux d'être mort. Dînons ensemble._

**Réponses :Envoyée à : 18h31**

_Pourquoi êtes-vous si obstinée ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_Je vous retourne le compliment. J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez pas répondre._

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h32**

_J'y réfléchirai à deux fois désormais. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_J'en conclus donc que vous ne cesserez pas de texter avec moi. C'est une bonne chose. Pour vous, évidemment._

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h32**

_Je suis le maitre de jeu ici, je peux cesser ces discussions quand l'envie m'en prend. Et parler avec vous n'est bon pour personne. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h33**

_Le fait est que vous avez envie de parler avec moi M. Holmes. N'est-ce pas ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h34**

_Quelle idée stupide vous fait penser cela ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h34**

_Quand on est bien élevé on ne répond pas à une question par une autre question._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h35**

_Personne ici n'a dit que j'étais bien élevé. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h35**

_Vous êtes un vilain garçon ? Je vais me voir dans l'obligation de vous punir ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h36**

_Je n'ai plus cinq ans, j'ai passé l'âge d'être puni. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h36**

_Détrompez vous, personne ne passe jamais l'âge d'être puni par ma cravache. Et puis, mes punitions sont assez récréatives._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h37**

_Pour vous ou pour ceux punis ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h37**

_Les deux, bien sûr. Vous voulez peut être essayer ? Je pourrais vous trouver une petite place dans mon agenda._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h37**

_Je ne veux pas d'une place dans votre agenda. Ni même ailleurs, allez donc proposer ça à quelqu'un d'autre. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h38**

_En êtes vous sûr ? Vous ne connaissez pas encore la nature de la punition._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h38**

_Et je n'en ai pas envie. Mais merci d'avoir proposé. S.H_

**De : La FemmeReçu à : 18h39**

_J'ai une idée, tiens._

**Réponse : Envoyée à 18h39**

_Et en connaître la nature ne m'intéresse pas. Dommage pour vous. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h39**

_Jouons à un jeu._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h39**

..._Mais je n'ai visiblement pas le choix. S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 18h40**

_Devinez ce que je porte._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h40**

_Vous êtes nue, manifestement. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h40**

_Vous êtes un peu trop sûr de vous par moment M. Holmes, pour répondre aussi vite. Êtes vous nu ? Je suis sure que oui._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h40**

_En quoi la tenue que je porte a-t-elle la moindre importance ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h41**

_Donc, vous êtes nu. Dommage que je ne sois pas là pour voir ça._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h41**

_Je ne suis pas nu, je porte un drap. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h41**

_Et vous êtes nu dessous. Retirez le, à moins que vous n'ayez trop peur pour le faire._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h41**

_Je ne vois pas l'interêt de faire ça. Vous êtes devenue vraiment ennuyeuse Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h42**

_Charmante remarque._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h42**

_Je vous en prie. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h23**

_Vous savez que cette casquette vous va bien ?_

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h31**

_Quelle casquette ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_Celle que vous portez sur le blog de John et dans les journaux._

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h32**

_Je m'en suis débarrassé. Et cessez de lire le blog de John. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_Pourquoi ?_

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h32**

_J'en ai marre que l'on me harcèle avec ce chapeau ridicule. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h34**

_Et puis je ne l'aimais pas. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h34**

_Moi je l'aimais bien. Vous étiez terriblement sexy avec._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h35**

_Dans ce cas j'ai bien fait de m'en débarrasser. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h35**

_Ce chapeau vous poursuivra jusqu'à votre mort, M. Holme. J'y veillerai, soyez en sûr._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h36**

_Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je parle avec vous. Je devrais avoir bien mieux à faire. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h36**

_Parce que je vous manque. Et que vous vous ennuyez, accessoirement._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h37**

_Penser ainsi que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de votre personne finira par vous porter préjudice Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h37**

_Venant de vous, je pourrais presque en rire. Laissez moi deviner, John a un rencard ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h37**

_Oui, il a acheté un nouveau dentifrice, a mis cette affreuse chemise à carreaux et a fait cirer ses chaussures. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle s'enfuira avant même de voir son visage. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h38**

_Vous êtes mauvais parfois. Et ça me plaît vraiment beaucoup, j'ai toujours aimé les hommes jaloux. Comment s'appelle celle ci ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h38**

_Comme si cela avait le moindre intérêt. De toute façon elle sera partie d'ici une semaine au plus. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h39**

_Vous le vivez si mal que ça ? Pauvre petit._

**Réponse : Envoyée à 18h39**

_Comme si la vie sentimentale de John avait une quelconque importance. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h39**

_Je sens le dédain de votre pensée me brûler à travers l'écran de ce téléphone. Cessez un peu de mentir._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h39**

_Et vous cessez un peu de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h40**

_C'est mal me connaître M. Holmes. Trouvez vous une enquête au lieu de vous braquer sur les copines de John._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h39**

_Pourquoi ce besoin soudain de me trouver une occupation ? N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h40**

_Le fait est que j'aime vous importuner pendant votre travail, alors pour ça il vous faut travailler. Oserais-je ajouter que la jalousie vous rend irritable ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h39**

_Vous n'avez pas changé. Servir vos intérêts avant tout, c'est là votre seul but. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h40**

_C'est là la meilleure façon de survivre. Enquêtez maintenant !_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h39**

_Il n'y a rien à enquêter, j'ai déjà tout résolu et aucun client intéressant, en plus John veut pas que je me mette à enquêter sans lui. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h39**

_Il va vous être difficile de m'importuner en conséquence. Ne soyez pas déçue. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h40**

_Vous êtes comme un enfant qui attend qu'on lui mette sa cuillère d'argent dans sa bouche, ne savez-vous pas vous débrouiller seul un peu ? Demandez donc à Greg ou à Andy, ils auront eux._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h40**

_Ils n'ont rien d'intéressant à me proposer. Comme d'habitude en somme. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h40**

_Une seconde. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h41**

_Greg ? Andy ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h41**

_Je vous ai dit que je connaissais des gentils policiers. Ne soyez pas si étonné._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h41**

_Andy n'est autre qu'Anderson je suppose... S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h42**

_Bonne déduction. Vous vous améliorez dites moi !_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h42**

_Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire. Les toutous de Scotland Yard ? Sérieusement ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h23**

_N'ayez pas l'air si outré, vous seriez surpris de voir le nombre de gens que je tiens dans le creux de mon poing. D'où croyez vous que je tirais toutes mes informations ?_

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h31**

_Je ne vous pensais pas si désespérée. J'avais tort. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h23**

_Qui de nous deux l'est le plus à votre avis ?_

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h31**

_Vous êtes passée chez moi. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_Toucherais-je une corde sensible M. Holmes ?_

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h32**

_Il y a moins de trois heures je dirais. Vous êtes entrée quand j'étais sorti ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_On arrête pas le progrès à ce que je vois._

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h32**

_Votre odeur a imprégné le fauteuil et il reste toujours les contours de vos formes donc vous vous y êtes assise, et en partant vous avez laissée la fenêtre plus ouverte qu'elle ne l'était. Honnêtement j'ai déjà vu plus méticuleux. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h33**

_M. Holmes, votre naïveté me touche. Rien ne prouve que je me suis assise dans votre fauteuil._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h34**

_L'odeur le prouve. La votre laisse des traces odorantes pendant un moment même après votre départ. Elle a imprégné MON fauteuil. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h34**

_Vous allez piquer une colère ? Vous savez bien peu de choses visiblement.._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h35**

_J'en sais toujours plus que vous. Je sais par exemple qu'aujourd'hui vous ne portez pas de parfum. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h35**

_Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas quelle est cette odeur qui semble tant vous importuner ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h36**

_La votre, Miss Adler. Qui imprègne tout sur son passage et qui semble ne jamais vouloir partir. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h36**

_Et bien je suis presque flattée Sherlock._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h37**

_Ne le soyez pas, je pourrais parler de votre transpiration. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h36**

_Heureusement pour vous, je sens vraiment très bon. Inutile de le nier Sherlock._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h37**

_C'est la seconde fois que vous employez mon prénom, je vous signale._

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h37**

_En effet détective. Cela vous gênerait-il par hasard ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h37**

_Non, mais cessez de le faire. Surtout si vous comptez le murmurer chaque fois que vous l'écrivez. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h38 **

_Parce que vous êtes certain que je l'ai chuchoté en l'écrivant, vous ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h38**

_Absolument. Irène. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h39**

_Petit coquin ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à 18h39**

_J'ai bien peur que vous ne parliez seule Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h39**

_Vous ne savez pas mentir. Pas à moi._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h39**

_Vous vous faites des idées. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h40**

_J'aime la façon dont mon prénom roule sur votre langue chéri._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h40**

_Ne m'appelez pas ainsi. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h40**

_Pourquoi pas ? :) J'aimerai bien que d'autres parties de moi roule sur votre langue M. Holmes._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h40**

_Ce n'est pas un surnom approprié. Tout comme cette discussion qui va cesser rapidement si vous ne vous arrêtez pas. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h41**

_Je connais une partie qui roulerait de manière presque parfaite sur votre langue, je viendrais vous montrer ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h41**

_N'avez-vous aucune retenue ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h41**

_Jamais ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h41**

_Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère pour vous que vous ne vous introduisez pas à Baker street dans cette tenue plus que légère. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h41**

_Quelle tenue ? Changer de sujet ainsi en dit long sur vous._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h41**

_Votre nuisette cerise Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h42**

_Et moi qui pensais être nue._

**Réponse :Envoyée à : 18h42**

_Je ne vous espionne pas, Miss Adler. Je vous ai simplement aperçue une fois, me parler dans cette nuisette derrière votre écran. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h23**

_Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à m'introduire chez les autres M.Holmes ;)_

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h31**

_Je ne faisais que m'assurer que vous ne faisiez pas n'importe quoi. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_C'est très aimable de votre part._

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h32**

_D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi vous vous introduisez par effraction chez moi. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_Parce que j'adore introduire des choses M. Holmes. Je pourrai même dire que c'est l'une de mes spécialités ;)_

**Réponses :Envoyée à : 18h32**

_Du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas de cadavres humains S.H._

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_Cessez un peu de me blâmer, nous ne valez pas mieux que moi._

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 18h32**

_Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois contrairement à vous. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h33**

_Deux. On vous aura connu plus discret._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h34**

_Cela explique le soudain courant d'air qui vous a « dévêtue » ? Enfin, si on pouvait qualifier cette tenue de vêtements. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h34**

_Vos guillemets vous trahissent Détective. Ces petites visites clandestines sont très révélatrices et occupantes, par ailleurs._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h35**

_Si vous pouviez arrêter. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h35**

_Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai trouvé dans la table de chevet de John l'autre jour ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h36**

_Bonne nuit Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h36**

_Que de surprises ce soir M. Holmes ;) Rêvez de moi._


	4. Bien

**C'est une partie assez courte, je m'en excuse**

**~•~**

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 11h56**

_Je suis toute mouillée. _

_Dînons ensemble._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h56**

_Comment pourriez vous être mouillée ? Il ne pleut pas, et vous n'êtes pas suffisamment stupide pour utiliser votre téléphone sous la douche. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h57**

_Je viens de lire une histoire érotique avec des détails très explicites. Elle vous mettait en scène avec John, juste pour vous informer._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h57**

_N'avez vous pas honte ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h58**

_Je vous retourne la question._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h58**

_S'il y a une personne dont j'ai honte c'est vous et non moi. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h58**

_Je le prend comme un compliment. Ces histoires sont très agréables à lire vous savez, je devrais en écrire moi même tiens._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h58**

_Je vous le déconseille fortement. Je sais où vous trouver, prenez garde aux conséquences. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_J'ai peur. Non non vraiment._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h59**

_Cessez un peu de vous moquer du monde. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_Jamais, c'est l'activité la plus palpitante qu'il me reste dans ma vie._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h59**

_Tant pis pour vous, vous n'aviez qu'à vous tenir à carreau. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h59**

_Je vais vous détruire. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_Maintenant ? Attendez au moins que je me déshabille, vous êtes toujours si pressé..._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h59**

_Comment diable avez-vous piraté le blog de John ? C'est inadmissible ! S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_Vous passez d'un sujet à l'autre trop rapidement. _

_Dois-je déprogrammer ma destruction ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h59**

_Je ne plaisante pas. Vous avez intérêt à réparer vos bêtises avant que John ne rentre, je vous préviens. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_Mes bêtises, comme c'est mignon de votre part. Pensez vous sincèrement me faire peur ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h00**

_Vous n'arrêterez jamais de tourner autour du pot ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h00**

_Si vous saviez tout ce que je suis capable de faire avec un pot. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ça vient de moi ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_Ces photomontages sont inadmissibles._

_S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h01**

_Vous l'avez déjà dit. Je les aime bien moi._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_Retirez les. C'est un ordre. Un ordre immédiat. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h26**

_Un ordre, mais bien sûr. Ils ne sont pas de moi. Pourquoi m'accusez vous ?_

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 11h27**

_Ce sont des nus. Osés. Trop osés. Il n'y a que vous capable de faire ce genre de choses. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h28**

_Je suis flattée. Que pensez vous du troisième montage ?_

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 11h30**

_Je ne l'ai pas vu. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h31**

_Vous mentez, comme toujours. Alors ? Je suis sure qu'il vous a plu._

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 11h32**

_Vous ne portez que votre cravache. Qu'est ce que ça change ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h33**

_Ravissant n'est-ce pas ? Je vois déjà vos pommettes s'incendier Sherlock, on ne me la fait pas à moi. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h34**

_Retirez ça. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h34**

_La cravache ? Voudriez vous me mettre nue M. Holmes ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h43**

_Ne faites pas l'idiote, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Retirez les images. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h44**

_Vous n'êtes jamais d'humeur à plaisanter. _

_Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me lancer des pierres ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h45**

_Je vous détruirai. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h45**

_Encore ? Avec votre énorme._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h47**

_Mon énorme quoi ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h48**

_Intellect. Et tout ce que vous avez d'autre d'énorme._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h48**

_Vous auriez mal si je le faisais. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h49**

_Je prends le risque. Je vous prendrai jusqu'à ce que vos jambes se déboîtent._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h50**

_N'y comptez pas trop, j'ai les os solides. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h50**

_Soyez sûr que cela ne risque pas de m'arrêter. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à 11h51**

_Je rêve où c'est mon manteau que vous portez sur cette image ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h52**

_Il me va presque mieux qu'à vous, d'ailleurs il est très confortable, bien qu'il soit ridiculement long._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h52**

_Effacez ça immédiatement. Vous n'arrivez pas à gagner du temps avec moi. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h52**

_Effacer le manteau ? Vous tenez plus que tout à me voir nue j'ai l'impression._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h53**

_Je vous ai déjà vue nue pour votre gouverne. Et je parlais des photos, retirez les du blog de John avant qu'il ne les voit. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h53**

_Je m'en souviens très bien, vous auriez vu votre tête quand je suis entrée. Magistrale. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h53**

_Miss Adler. Les photos. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h53**

_Demandez le gentiment, si vous êtes un garçon bien éduqué._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h54**

_Pourriez vous retirer ces photos ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h54**

_Allons, vous pouvez faire bien mieux._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h55**

_Pourriez vous s'il vous plaît retirer ces photos du blog ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h55**

_Encore une fois._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h56**

_S'il vous plaît. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h56**

_J'adore vous savoir me supplier... Même si votre mépris traverse vos mots._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h56**

_Elles sont effacées ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h57**

_Oui. Mais je vous ai laissé un petit cadeau, histoire de vous occuper._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h57**

_Doux Jesus, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h58**

_Vous vous êtes reconverti dans la chrétienté ?Voilà qui va compliquer nos relations._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h58**

_RETIREZ ÇA IMMEDIATEMENT. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h58**

_Pourquoi écrivez vous en majuscule ? Vous pensez que cela a plus d'impact ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h58**

_Je me suis montré patient avec vous, mais là vous dépassez les bornes. Effacez cette image._

_Tout de suite. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_Quelle autorité M. Holmes... Vous ne savez pas simuler la colère, je sens votre gêne à des kilomètres à la ronde._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h59**

_Cette image nous montre dans un effort qui n'a pas lieu d'exister. C'est insultant pour mon image. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_Ce que vous dites est adorable, vous savez vous pouvez employer le terme "relation sexuelle". Ou Baise, tout dépend ce que vous préférez. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h00**

_Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h00**

_Je me sens presque insultée._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_Pitié. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h01**

_Pardon ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_Les.Photos. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h26**

_Très bien, je les efface. Mais je vous en enverrai un exemplaire, dédicacé. Et je suis d'ailleurs ravie de la tournure de notre conversation._

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 11h27**

_Je vous interdit de recommencer ça. S.H_

**Réponses : Envoyée à : 11h30**

_Et qu'est ce qui pourrait bien vous ravir dans cette histoire ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h31**

_Maintenant je sais comment vous faire supplier._

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h33**

_J'ai des tas de photos en réserve si vous voulez tout savoir, alors à l'occasion certaines risquent de réapparaître._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h34**

_N'y comptez pas trop. Je me vengerai. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h34**

_Avec tout ce que vous avez d'énorme pour me faire mal ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h43**

_Sans hésitation. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h44**

_J'ai hâte d'y être M. Holmes._


	5. Loin

**Réponse : ****Envoyée à : 03h12**

_JE M'ENNUIE. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h18**

_Je sais que vous m'adorez et que je vous manque cruellement, mais les SMS de ce type à trois heure du matin ne sont vraiment pas nécessaires..._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h18**

_Je m'ennuie, je n'ai strictement rien à faire. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h19**

_Il est trois heures du matin ! Allez donc dormir. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h19**

_Dormir est une perte de temps considérable. Et il n'y a pas plus ennuyeux. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h20**

_C'est vous qui m'ennuyez, fermez les yeux et laissez-moi tranquille !_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h21**

_Je croyais pourtant que vous jubiliez sur nos conversations ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h21**

_Pas lorsqu'elles se déroulent à trois heures du matin. Il me faut mes sept heures de sommeil règlementaires pour être capable de suivre vos délires. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h21**

_Je préfère le prendre comme un compliment. Mais je m'ennuie toujours. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h21**

_Et bien tant pis, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire la conversation. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h21**

_Dormir est ennuyeux. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h22**

_Vous aurez beau vous répéter tant que vous le voudrez, cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous bloquer pour finir ma nuit. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h22**

_Quelle femme vicieuse vous êtes. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h22**

_J'ai appris des meilleurs...Dites moi, n'était-ce pas hier soir que la nouvelle petite amie de John devait venir passer la nuit dans votre appartement ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h22**

_Comment pourriez-vous seulement être au courant ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h22**

_Vous savez bien : je connais beaucoup de gens qui savent beaucoup de choses, et je sais ce qu'ils aiment. On ne me cache rien._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h22**

_Vous ne changerez jamais. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h22**

_Pourquoi changer ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h22**

_Enfin bref...en effet, c'est bien cette nuit que la petite amie de John est passée à Baker Street. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h22**

_Je comprend pourquoi vous n'avez pas réussi à dormir. J'aurais peut-être dû vous avertir que c'était une crieuse ? À moins que vous ne préfériez les surprises ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h23**

_Je préfère ne rien dire. Je crois préférer l'ennui à vous. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h23**

_Bien sûr, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes en train de discuter. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h23**

_Vos sarcasmes brûlent mon épiderme, Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h23**

_Quel honneur vous me faites, vraiment. __Je suis flattée. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h23**

_Pour un rien, une fois encore. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h23**

_Vous savez, cette femme était une cliente très régulière. Je la regrette presque. Je devrais lui envoyer un SMS, histoire de raviver de bons souvenirs..._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h24**

_Parfois j'ai l'impression que tous les gens de cette ville ont été vos clients, et Dieu sait combien ils sont... S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h24**

_Vous êtes flatteur cette nuit Sherlock. Je n'ai jamais été le genre de femme à chômer d'ailleurs._

**Réponse : Envoyée à 03h24**

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, figurez vous. Ils ont batifolé pendant des heures, j'ai bien cru que ça ne finirait jamais. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h25**

_Heureusement, Mme Hudson a le sommeil lourd. Je n'en dirais pas autant de vos voisins en revanche...Elle a dû beaucoup crier. Comme d'habitude._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h25**

_Vous n'avez pas idée, une véritable truie. J'ai bien failli sortir mon revolver. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h25**

_Aimez-vous les femmes qui crient, Mr Holmes ? _

Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h25

_Cette question n'a pas lieu d'être. Cela m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h25**

_Allez, dites-moi...Je suis sûre que la réponse sera très intéressante ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h25**

_Une femme qui crie ou qui ne crie pas, quelle différence excepté le son ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h26**

_Donc vous aimez ? Intéressant..._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h26**

_Vos questions sont puériles. Vous êtes une femme puérile, ennuyeuse à mourir. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h26**

_Je vous ferez crier M. Holmes. Nous verrons si je serais toujours puérile après cela..._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h26**

_J'ai du mal à voir comment vous pourriez vous y prendre. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h27**

_Moi je vois très bien, n'ayez aucune inquiétude ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h27**

_Vous devenez anonyme et fastidieuse Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 03h27**

_Dans ce cas vous vous occuperez bien tout seul. Bonne nuit._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h27**

_Non ! S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h30**

_Dormir ? Sérieusement ? Vous n'avez que cela à faire ? S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h32**

_Je vous ai pourtant dit que dormir ne servait à rien ! S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h34**

_Bien sûr vous n'en avez rien à faire, têtue comme vous êtes. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h37**

_L'ignorance est la plus ridicule défense face à une attaque. Vous devriez le savoir. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h38**

_Quelle bassesse d'esprit vous a poussée à partir ainsi ? L'esprit de contradiction peut être ? S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h39**

_Je sais que vous lisez tout cela. Vous ne pouvez pas être allée dormir. Après tout, c'est vous qui quémandez toujours ma présence derrière ce stupide portable. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h40**

_S'il vous plaît revenez. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h40**

_Je m'ennuie ferme tout seul. Je n'ai même plus de cadavre._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h42**

_Ni d'enquête. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h42**

_Je ne vous supplierai pas une deuxième fois, ne croyez pas m'avoir si facilement. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h43**

_Vous êtes vraiment une femme détestable quand vous vous y mettez. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h45**

_Une véritable vipère. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 03h47**

_Bonne nuit Miss Adler. S.H_

**~•~**

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h03**

_Bonjour _

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h03**

_Bonsoir M. Holmes._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h04**

_Dînons_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h04**

_Je vous demande pardon ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h05**

_Vous vouliez un dîner non ?_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h05**

_Vous avez changé d'avis ? D'un seul coup ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h05**

_Je vous glisserai dans ma poche et nous dînerons_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h06**

_Êtes-vous soûl ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h06**

_Pas du tout, personne n'est soûl _

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h07**

_Vous êtes soûl. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h07**

_Soyez optimiste, regardez comme il fait beau C'est un temps à dîner _

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h07**

_Il fait nuit M. Holmes._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h08**

_Mais non_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h08**

_Peut-être. Je vous accorde que ces lampadaires troublent ma perception _

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h08**

_John est avec vous ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h09**

_Hudson l'est_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h09**

_Hudson ? Votre logeuse ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h10**

_Non, la bibliothécaire, Bien sûr ! _

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h10**

_Que diable faites-vous soûl avec votre logeuse à une heure pareille ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h10**

_Pour être tout à fait honnête je crois que ma logeuse s'est changé en homme_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h11**

_Vous ne devriez pas boire seul, cela ne vous réussit pas._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h12**

_Alors venez, Je vous glisserai dans ma poche_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h12**

_C'est assez comique tout de même, je dois l'avouer. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h14**

_Dominatrice de poche !_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h15 **

_Je regrette presque d'être si loin de Londres, j'espère que quelqu'un pensera à vous filmer ou à vous prendre en photo. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h15**

_Je vous garderai à l'œil. Dans ma poche. Tout le temps. _

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h15**

_Et bien, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant quand vous vous y mettez..._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h16**

_Et bien, je pourrais dire la même chose de vous _

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h16**

_Combien de verres avez vous bu, exactement ? 67 ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h17**

_Seulement cinq, Et puis la Vodka n'a pas si mauvais goût après tout_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h18**

_Et vous êtes encore en état de me parler ? Diable, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être là à votre réveil. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h18**

_Vous parlez trop, dînons _

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h19**

_Le 22, à neuf heures précises, et vous payez. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h20**

_Bien _

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h19**

_Si c'est si gentiment demandé M. Holmes... Je vais conserver ces messages, juste au cas où._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h20**

_Comme il vous plaît, je m'en moque _

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h20**

_J'ai fait en sorte que Lestrade apprenne que vous étiez bourré au fin fond de Londres, il vient vous chercher, avant que vous ne finissiez par tuer quelques passants._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h21**

_ Je vois sa voiture, elle ne fait que tanguer depuis tout à l'heure _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 21h21**

_ Autant pour moi, c'était un mur_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 21h21**

_C'est vous qui tanguez, M. Holmes. Je vous souhaite une très bonne gueule de bois en mon absence._

~•~

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h56**

_Pourquoi suis-je couché dans le salon ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h56**

_Votre présence m'indisposait_.

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h56**

_Ce message était destiné à John. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h57**

_Dommage. Comment se porte votre crâne ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h57**

_Votre inquiétude est presque touchante Miss Adler, mais j'ai connu pire. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h58**

_Pas encore._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h58**

_Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens._

_S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h58**

_Ça en a bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h58**

_Comment se fait-il que je sois chez moi, et non gisant sur un trottoir ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_J'ai été prise de pitié pour vous. Votre ami Lestrade vous a ramené dans le monde des vivants._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h59**

_Comment avez-vous seulement pu savoir où je me trouvais ? Londres est vaste, surtout en matière de bars. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_J'ai mis un traceur sur votre téléphone. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h00**

_Vous avez mis un traceur sur mon téléphone ? S.H_

De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h00

_Y aurait-il de l'écho par ici ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h00**

_Où ça ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h00**

_Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir dessoûlé ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h00**

_Je parlais du traceur Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h00**

_Vous le retirerez si je vous le dis ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_Bien sûr. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h01**

_Dans ce cas ce sera mon petit secret, vous comprendrez. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_Je ne vous comprend jamais. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h02**

_L'alcool trouble votre jugement M. Holmes, cela donne lieu à des conversations très divertissantes._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h02**

_Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h02**

_Vraiment ?_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h02**

_Voilà qui est intéressant :)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h02**

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si intéressant ? __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h02**

_Remontez et vous verrez par vous même._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h06**

_Irène, vous mentez. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h06**

_C'est là ma seule passion dans la vie. Mais pour une fois, non. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h06**

_J'annule ça immédiatement. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h06**

_Même pas en rêve, M. Holmes_.

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h06**

_Sinon quoi ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h07**

_Je ne voudrais pas choquer une personne si innocente avec mes propos indélicats_.

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h07**

_Vos sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h07**

_J'espère qu'ils vous pénètrent alors._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h07**

_De toutes manière, vous ne me forcerez à rien, vous n'en n'avez pas le pouvoir. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h07**

_Vous êtes capable d'assumer votre nature M. Holmes, ne faites pas semblant. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à 12h07**

_Je vous déteste. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h07**

_Moi aussi j'ai hâte de dîner avec vous ;)_


	6. De

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h23**

_Quelle robe préférez-vous M. Holmes ? La bleue ou la blanche ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h31**

_Quelle importance ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_Sinon je peux venir nue. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h32**

_Mettez la noire. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h32**

_Pourquoi ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h32**

_Juste, mettez là. Et ne venez pas nue. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h33**

_Je la mettrai si vous me donnez une bonne raison pour le faire._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h34**

_On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez vraiment agaçante ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h34**

_Ne changez pas de sujet, cette robe est tellement simple, pourquoi voulez-vous celle-ci plutôt qu'une autre ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h35**

_Le noir n'est une couleur que quand il en fait ressortir d'autres par contraste, donc si vous mettez votre robe noire, vous semblerez d'avantage colorée, c'est un atout chromatique. Et puis vos yeux sont bleus, vos lèvres presque toujours en rouge et votre carnation de peau exagérément pâle, ça vous donnera l'air moins cadavérique que d'ordinaire. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h35**

_Venez-vous juste de dire que le noir me mettait en valeur ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h36**

_Pas du tout, vous avez mal compris. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h36**

_Évidemment, tout comme moi lorsque vous m'avez invitée à dîner avec vous. Je vous remercie, Mr Holmes. Vous trouvez le moyen d'être galant dans des remarques des plus désagréables, décidément tout vous réussi._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h37**

_Je préfère ignorer vos sarcasmes. Je suis presque prêt, et vous avez intérêt à l'être quand j'arriverai, je ne vous attendrai pas plus d'une minute. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h37**

_Ne soyez pas si impatient, Sherlock. Je serai prête à temps. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h37**

_J'espère pour vous que vous êtes aussi ponctuelle que vous le revendiquez, j'ai dû me débrouiller pour trouver un restaurant ou John ne risquait pas de me suivre, peut être que j'aurais dû faire en sorte qu'il vous voit, ça aurait pimenté un peu cette insipide soirée. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h38**

_Parce que John vous suis aussi ? Une vraie chasse au lapin dites moi. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h38**

_John fait ça pour se sentir en sécurité. _

_Et pour la énième fois, j'ai arrêté de le suivre ! S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h39**

_Alors pourquoi cette soirée ferait-elle exception à la règle, si il n'a pas pour habitude de coller à vos talons ? _

**Réponse : Envoyée à 18h39**

_Vous n'avez pas vu son expression lorsque je lui ai dit que je sortais. Sinon vous l'auriez déduit vous même. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h39**

_Il faut dire que vous avez toujours eu un tact d'une extrême finesse._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h39**

_Vos sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas_. S.H

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h40**

_Vous n'aviez qu'à trouver une excuse plausible, dire que c'était pour une enquête. Votre incapacité est dégradante parfois._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h40**

_C'est votre attitude qui est dégradante._

_ Ça n'aurait pas marché, je le connais trop bien, il ne se serait pas laissé avoir deux fois. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h40**

_Deux fois ? Parce que vous avez déjà utilisé cette excuse ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h40**

_Oui, et malgré son apparente simplicité il ne s'est pas laissé convaincre. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h41**

_Donc lorsqu'il vous a demandé où vous alliez, vous lui avez répondu que vous sortiez au restaurant ? Et vous vous étonnez encore de sa réaction ? même moi j'en aurais ri. _

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h41**

_Sa réaction était disproportionnée. Je ne dis rien, moi, lorsque c'est lui qui sort. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h41**

_Vous lui avez dit que vous sortiez avec une femme ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h41**

_Bien sûr, il a demandé. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h42**

_Étonnamment, je trouve la réaction de votre médecin plutôt légère, compte tenu des circonstances._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h42**

_J'ai du mal à voir où vous voulez en venir exactement. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h43**

_Bien sûr que non. _

_Je vous attends dans ma chambre, au premier étage, la porte en chêne blanche, sur le fauteuil en cuir._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h44**

_Pourquoi autant de précisions sur votre emplacement ? __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h44**

_Au cas où vous voudriez sauter le repas et passer directement au dessert, bien entendu ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h45**

_J'ai du mal à voir où vous voulez en venir exactement, une fois encore. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h46**

_Dommage, ça aurait pu être très agréable comme soirée._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h46**

_Je crains que vous n'ayez pas les idées très claires, mieux vaudrait annuler ce dîner. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h47**

_J'ai les idées parfaitement claires M. Holmes, ne tentez pas d'annuler ce repas._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h47**

_J'étais saoul, vous avez profité de moi. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h47**

_Ne jouez pas l'innocent, c'est vous qui m'avez invitée, ni plus ni moins._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h48**

_Vous êtes une vraie vipère. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h48**

_Vous l'avez déjà dit. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sais si bien faire onduler mon corps ? _

**Réponse :Envoyée à : 18h49**

_Vous ne pouvez pas vous comparer à un serpent, ce sont des reptiles dépourvus de membres et vous en avez. De plus je doute que votre métabolisme se rapproche de celui d'un serpent. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h50**

_Vraiment ? Vous m'apprenez quelque chose_.

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h51**

_Vos sarcasmes ne m'atteignent toujours pas. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h52**

_Ils vous pénétreront plus profondément avec le temps M. Holmes._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h53**

_Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous n'avez aucun ami capable de vous le prouver. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h54**

_Vous croyez ? Je sais que mes sarcasmes peuvent pénétrer n'importe qui, même les personnes aussi peu conventionnelles que vous._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h54**

_Vos constatations sont infondées, je ne me laisserai jamais pénétrer par vos sarcasmes. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h55**

_Vous changerez d'avis et je serai là pour y assister. Et pour vous pénétrer. Avec mes sarcasmes. Et les autres finesses qui y sont comparables bien sûr._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h56**

_Vous pouvez toujours espérer. C'est moi qui viens de lancer une pierre contre votre carreau. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h56**

_Vous ne pourriez pas sonner ou toquer à la porte, comme tout le monde ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h57**

_Votre domestique dort, et à la vue de son âge, si je sonnais, la brutalité du réveil pourrait lui causer un arrêt cardiaque. Je préférerais éviter les morts. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 18h58**

_Sage décision. Je descends immédiatement_.

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 18h59**

_Bien. J'espère que vous aimez la gastronomie française. S.H_

**~•~**

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h56**

_Pourquoi y a t-il ce tissus sur mon ordinateur ? Et pourquoi ces traces de rouge à lèvres ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h57**

_C'est votre cravate, vous l'avez oubliée chez moi l'autre soir._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h57**

_Vraiment ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h58**

_Elle avait glissé sous le lit, ma femme de ménage l'a trouvée ce matin._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h58**

_Vos affaires trainent toujours partout. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h58**

_Ce sont de vos affaires dont nous parlons, je tiens quand même à vous le rappeler._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h58**

_Si vous ne les aviez pas arrachées avec tant de précipitation, cette cravate ne se serait pas retrouvée sous le lit. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_Dit l'homme qui a déchiré ma robe_.

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 11h59**

_Je n'ai pas fais exprès. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 11h59**

_Tout comme je n'ai pas fais exprès de faire glisser votre vêtement sous le lit._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h00**

_D'ailleurs, vous comptez me rendre ma chemise ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h00**

_Laquelle ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_Celle que vous portiez au matin. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour vous, et définitivement trop courte. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h01**

_C'est parce que je ne portais rien en dessous._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_Elle était froissée.S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h01**

_Vous n'aviez qu'à la plier après l'avoir retirée_.

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h01**

_J'étais pressé. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h02**

_J'ai vu ça ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h02**

_Vous aviez les yeux fermés. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h02**

_Je vous sentais._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h02**

_J'avais cru le comprendre. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h02**

_Il faudra que l'on recommence._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h02**

_Certainement pas. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h02**

_Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire sur le moment ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h02**

_C'était une expérience. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h03**

_Quel genre d'expérience ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h03**

_Cessez de me poser des questions indécentes. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h03**

_Donc vous faites souvent des expériences indécentes ? Intéressant ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h03**

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h03**

_C'est ce que vous avez très clairement sous-entendu_.

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h03**

_Vous imaginez des choses, Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h03**

_Je n'imagine rien M. Holmes, je vous connais simplement bien plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h03**

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h03**

_Je vous ai pris votre virginité, et nous avons fait l'amour pendant des heures. Plusieurs fois. Vous ne pouvez pas nier cela. Surtout quand je sais que j'ai été la première._

**Réponse : Envoyée à 12h03**

_Vous êtes agaçante quand vous vous y mettez. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h03**

_Réaliste, Sherlock._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h04**

_Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h04**

_Pourquoi ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de vous gêner quand je l'ai crié à pleins poumons ;)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h04**

_J'étais distrait. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h04**

_Nous devrions nous distraire ainsi plus souvent dans ce cas._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h04**

_Miss Adler. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h04**

_Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé quand vous avez crié le mien. J'en frissonne encore._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h04**

_Pourriez-vous cesser ça ? S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h04**

_Vous étiez couvert de sueur, et vos cheveux étaient totalement désordonnés. Enfin, non pas qu'ils le soient vraiment plus d'ordinaire._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h04**

_Je vais cesser de répondre si vous continuez. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h05**

_Vous avez été humain pendant une nuit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous gêne._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h05**

_Je ne suis pas gêné. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h05**

_Alors pourquoi voulez-vous que j'arrête ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h05**

_Ça fait mal. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h05**

_J'ai peur de ne pas bien vous suivre. Vous avez mal ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h05**

_Devinez. S.H_

**De : La Femme ****Reçu à : 12h05**

_Que je devine ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h05**

_Vous êtes navrante. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h05**

_Oh. Je vois..._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h05**

_Ne riez pas, je n'ai aucun contrôle là dessus. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h05**

_Voudriez-vous que je vous aide à évacuer la douleur ? Ça me ferait plaisir._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h05**

_Non merci, plus vous parlez, plus ça...gonfle. __S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h06**

_x)_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h06**

_Je vous entends rire d'ici, vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma chambre. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h06**

_Je passais dans le coin, alors je suis venue vous aider à évacuer la douleur._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h06**

_Irène. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h06**

_J'ai entendu votre soupir d'ici, John est-il là ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h06**

_Il est sorti, Mrs. Hudson ne lui a pas laissé le choix. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h06**

_Donc il n'y a personne pour nous écouter évacuer votre douleur ?_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h06**

_J'entends votre rire suffisant. S.H_

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h06**

_Vous me le paierez. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h06**

_J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Ah, vous vous êtes levé_.

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h06**

_Je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée._

**Réponse : Envoyée à : 12h06**

_Et moi dont. S.H_

**De : La Femme Reçu à : 12h06**

_;)_


End file.
